


Mirrors Edge

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Sharing Clothes, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas gifts from one bird to another.</p><p>(Originally a Secret Santa gift on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors Edge

Tim stared at the mirror, frowned at his flipped image. He’d never been the vain sort, but after receiving the–not only early–unusual gift from Jason, he just had to take a moment to stare. The picture wasn’t a nice one, or he didn’t think so, at least. What he saw was a far too skinny, short young man who looked like he hadn’t slept since his fifth birthday. Which, if he thought about it, he probably hadn’t; not properly anyway.

But the most important thing he saw was the scars. The litany of whitish lines crossing over the planes of honed muscle and what was supposed to be smooth skin. A mapping of his life that proved every single failure. If he’d trained better and longer these scars wouldn’t exist.

The reflection moved and pulled a hand over its stomach. Tim watched, felt, the progress over a bullet wound. Scars, he’d come to realize, were only sexy when he knew the story behind them.

There was a click, a flash and Tim’s thoughts were completely derailed.

Tim blinked and wheeled around, ready for a fight.

Instead he was greeted with a huge, dorky grin. There was no way he could fight a face like that. He lowered his hand. “Jason? What’re you doing?”

Jason shrugged. “You weren’t using your new camera. Thought I’d try it out.” The camera in question was set onto the bed. “Since you seem totally distracted by my gift.”

Tim glanced at the mirror again. “Sorry, I’ve never had a floor length mirror before.”

“No?” Jason stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Shocking. I’d have thought Bruce would have bought you one.”

Tim lifted an eyebrow at their reflections. “Why?”

“Has to keep his birds pretty.”

That earned an eye roll.

“Come on, leave the admiring to me and get your coat on,” Jason said, patting Tim’s stomach and pulling away. “Actually, wear this jacket.” He lifted a thick, black one and tossed it to him.

Tim caught the jacket and held it up. “Jason, this is yours.”

“I know,” he replied, slipping on a second coat for himself. “I want you to wear it.”

“Why?” Tim asked, setting the coat aside so he could slip on an undershirt and sweater.

Jason shrugged, stepping into his shoes. “Because it’s kind of sexy when you smell like me. Reminds me that you are mine.” He reached over, catching Tim’s jaw and tugging him over. “And mine alone.” He crushed their mouths together.

After a brief fight that Jason absolutely won, Tim pulled back. “Oh… Okay,” he breathed. “I’ll wear it.”

“Is that my Christmas gift?”

Tim shook his head, that tiny knowing smirk playing about his lips. “No. Your gift is coming later tonight.” He pulled on the jacket. It was huge on him, the shoulder much wider and the sleeves dropping past his hands. “This is just your… Stocking stuff, I suppose.”

Jason grinned and leaned down to press another kiss to Tim’s lips. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
